The Last Light
by FeartheDeer
Summary: When the ancient LightClan is mysteriously destroyed, only one of the infamous group of cats remains. A tiny, silver furred kitten- alone amass a sea of blood and death. The young leader of NightClan, Owlstar, makes the decision to take the orphaned kit in as one of his clan's own- and as such, sets a chain of events in motion that not even StarClan could foresee.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES **

**NIGHTCLAN**

**Leader:**** Owlstar**- Large brown tom with a white muzzle and bright yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Lightpaw**

**Deputy****: Eaglesong-** Long haired gray and white she-cat with streaks of black along her spine and tail

**Medicine Cat:**** Robinwing**- Black she-cat with dark shades of red along her underbelly

**Warriors**

**Monkeytail-** Dark brown tom with a very long, curled tail

**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

**Honeyfoot-** Golden brown she-cat with brown paws and soft green eyes

**Swiftbird-** Very small, fast gray she-cat

**Nightwatcher-** Pure black tom with very large, pale blue eyes

**Firedust-** Wiry ginger tom with tints of gray and white in his fur

**Apprentice, Wolfpaw**

**Pepperface-** Gray, yellow eyed tom with specks of black all along his face

**Apprentice, Venompaw**

**Redrush-** Burgundy colored she-cat with large ears and blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Lightpaw- **Slender silver she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

**Ashpaw-** Pretty gray she-cat with white dappling her face and paws

**Wolfpaw-** Brown tom with green eyes

**Venompaw-** Sharp tongued tom with pale brown fur

**Queens**

**Bluecloud-** Bluish gray she-cat with striking green eyes

(Kits- Blazekit, Amberkit)

**Dewdrop-** Pale brown cat with white paws and golden eyes

**Elders**

**Anttail-** Thin, kindhearted pale gray tom with green eyes

**Brindlethorn-** Brown tom with patches of fur missing

**Nightgleam-** Grumpy black she-cat with green eyes

**DAWNCLAN**

**Leader****: Willowstar**- Pale brown she-cat with green eyes and streaks of black across her face

**Deputy****: Runningwind**- Thin brown tom with very long legs and slanted green eyes

**Apprentice, Applepaw**

**Medicine cat****: Whiteveil**- White she-cat with a dark gray tail and face

**Apprentice, Flickpaw**

**Warriors**

**Bengalspots**- Golden she-cat with brown and black spots along her back

**Dustyfur**- Pale ginger tom with green eyes

**Cottontail**- Black and white tom with a small stump for a tail

**Mountainstep**- Small she-cat with gay fur and tiny white paws

**Apprentice, Crowpaw**

**Foxtail**- Red tom with a bushy tail

**Apprentice, Winterpaw**

**Swansong**- White she-cat with calm green eyes

**Cherrytree**- Reddish brown she-cat with very large blue eyes

**Rowanclaw**- Lithe young tom with black-stripped brown fur and green eyes

**Apprentices**

**Crowpaw**- Black tom with tints of red across his face

**Winterpaw**- White tom with flecks of gray

**Applepaw**- Reddish colored she-cat with a white underbelly and two white paws

**Flickpaw**- Small brown tom with green eyes

**Queens**

**Stormsong**- Grayish-brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Wildfleet**- Nimble brown cat with powerful, dark shaded legs

(Kits- Mintkit, Bonekit, Woodkit)

**Goldpoppy**- Golden colored cat with greenish-blue eyes

(Kits- Snowkit, Miragekit)

**Elders**

**Bouncetail**- Energetic old tom with no tail and long, crooked whiskers

**BLOSSOMCLAN**

**Leader****: Flamestar**- Small, dark orange she-cat known for her short temper

**Deputy****: Riverscar**- Dark gray tom with a long scar going completely across his face

**Medicine cat****: Toadbreath**- Dark gray tom with green eyes and strangely bad breath

**Apprentice, Silentpaw**

**Warriors**

**Skyflare**- Pale gray tom with dark orange eyes

**Apprentice, Yellowpaw**

**Mousetalon**- Brown she-cat with small greenish-yellow eyes and a white tail tip

**Sedgeflower**- White she-cat with gray markings

**Tanglebird**- Long legged tom with patches of gray on a brown coat

**Apprentice, Harepaw**

**Barkstep**- Dark brown tom with large paws

**Sootstreak**- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

**Silentpaw**- Dainty footed white she-cat with amber eyes

**Yellowpaw**- Ginger tom with green eyes

**Harepaw**- Thin brownish-gray tom

**(MORE TBA)**

**SEACLAN**

**Leader: Tidestar**- Bluish gray she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

**Deputy: Slatethorn**- Gray, almost black tom

**Medicine cat: Jayfire**- Ginger tom with amber eyes that almost appear red

**Apprentice, Scarpaw**

**Warriors**

**Sandwhisper**- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Spottail**- White tom with black spots all along his tail

**Quietwave**- Small gray tom with blue eyes and a long, fluffy tail

**Apprentices**

**Scarpaw**- Black tom covered in scars

**(MORE TBA)**

**LIGHTCLAN**

**Leader****: Eclipsestar**- White tom with a long streak of black across his face

**Deputy****: Tigersoul**- Amber she-cat with black stripes along her back

**Medicine cat****: Icetear**- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

The peaceful stillness of the forest was abruptly broken as two large paws tore through the undergrowth. Black stripes across an amber pelt blended into the darkness of the night, making the creature stalking about barely a flicker of light amongst the shadows. Despite the rapid movement, the surrounding area remained almost completely silent. A small rustle here and there from a disturbed mouse, or the distant call of an owl out on the hunt. Such sounds, however, seemed to fall completely quiet when the being amongst the ferns of the forest floor finally paused its movements. From the shadowed bushes, two striking green eyes peered fourth, scanning the area. Once it seemed safe, the owner of the black stripes, a slender she-cat, stepped fourth from the darkness. She shook herself off and cast her eyes around once more.

Her ears swiveled to the right as a faint rustling reached them, and she was soon joined in the quiet clearing by another. A large, broad shouldered tom- with fur as white as snow- stepped forward into her line of sight. A streak of black split down his face, almost as if that side of his face was fading into nothingness. Steely blue eyes locking onto the she-cat, he spoke with a voice as soft as a whisper. **"Tigersoul. What did you find out?"**

Dipping her head, the addressed cat let out a small breath. **"It isn't pleasant news, Eclipsestar. I searched the borders as you wished, and was able to find all of the signs that Icetear foresaw. The time is coming."**

Eclipsestar's lips tugged into a slight frown, his tail swaying slowly behind him. **"Did you take your search to the borders of NightClan, as I asked?"**

**"I did."**

**"And what did you see there?"** He turned and began to walk back into the darkened forest, Tigersoul following close behind him.

**"I saw him, as you said I would,"** she lowered her eyes, staring at the dirt that was disrupted by her steps. **"It was very late, yet he was awake- moving about their camp with constant vigilance. He spent some time in the nursery, then the apprentice's den, then did a sweep of the territory directly surrounding the area before repeating the process."**

**"He is a vigilant young cat,"** Eclipsestar hummed, nodding his head in approval. **"He needs to be, with the threat DawnClan has apparently been providing him as of late. He has barely been leader for more than a moon and already he has a war on the fringe of outbreak. He needs to be alert and prepared for anything. Your observations prove to me he has yet to fail StarClan's expectations."**

**"Is it right of StarClan to expect so much of someone so inexperienced?"** Tigersoul asked, quickening her pace to walk shoulder to shoulder with the tom. **"It worries me that the trust they put in him will lead to so much destruction..."**

**"It is not our place to question StarClan's actions. We merely interpret their will."** Eclipsestar shrugged his way through a curtain of lichen, holding it apart with his tail so Tigersoul could follow. The two stepped into a large glade together, the trees of the forest around them parting to give way to an open view of the star filled sky. A moon of dwindling size hung in the blackened sea above them, both cats eyes going to stare at at its dimming glow. Not a single cloud crossed their field of vision, the pale moonlight filtering down from above to cast upon a small pool of water at the center of the glade.

**"The new moon is only a few days away,"** Eclipsestar approached the pool, staring at its surface. **"When the day comes, Tigersoul, you know what your duty is. As I know mine. As every single cat within our clan knows their own."**

**"The question however, is that if anyone is ready to preform their duties, even the noble leader that is yourself."**

Both looked over to see a pure white cat approaching them, her steps slow and graceful, her eyes focused solely on the moonlit pond. She reached them and sat down, extending a paw and touching it to the water's surface. The light upon it rippled at the touch, and the cat took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she breathed out, the water gave another faint ripple- before the light that rested upon it vanished. Above them, a large, single cloud drifted over the face of the waning moon, hiding it from their sight.

Tigersoul's shoulders dropped, a grimace taking hold of her face as Eclipsestar sighed. **"So..."**

**"Nothing has changed,"** the white she-cat moved her paw across the water, causing more ripples to decorate its surface in her wake. **"Our fate remains the same. Everything that StarClan grants to this world must return to it one day. Our day has simply come quicker than it will for others. Quell your fear with the knowledge that this is all a part of StarClan's grand plan for our world. And that our sacrifices will not be in vein."**

**"It is a fate many wish they could escape,"** Tigersoul spoke up, shrinking a bit as the other two cats looked at her. **"It's-it's not fair. I don't take pleasure in speaking out against StarClan, but this path they have laid out for our clan...after so many ages of us serving them and speaking for them, they're going to just...and _everyone?_ From our oldest elder to our youngest kitten...everyone will..."**

**"Fate is never a kind deliverer."** It was Eclipsestar who muttered those words as he stood, moving away from the the pond. **"Since our very first leader was born, our clan has carried this burden. And we always knew this day would come. Every kit that was born was told it could happen at any time, and all grew up to accept it and live for our cause regardless."** He made his way across the glade, not sparing Tigersoul and the white she-cat his attention as he approached a small den near the edge of the clearing. He stopped outside of it, staring at it silently. Silence wrapped around him once more as he sat there alone, the two she-cats staying back near the pond and leaving him be.

Part of his heart compelled him to enter the den, but another, the part dedicated to his mission, kept him where he sat. Entering now would just make things more difficult. There was no guarantee that, if he saw what lie within that den, he would still have the determination to fulfill the destiny StarClan had set out for him. Slowly, the tom forced himself to stand and turn away from the den, moving instead to the center of the clearing. Once there, he sat back down, curling his tail around his paws and gazing heavenwards.

The cloud still hung over the sky, hiding the moon from his sight. But even without it there, glaring down at him, the image of the dimming moon remained ever present behind his eyelids. In just a few more days, it would come.

The destruction of LightClan.


End file.
